Compromises
by Dragon of Dispair
Summary: Optimus and Ironhide encounter something surprising. Then two characters have some talks. 2007 movieverse. Not part of the Replacement series
1. Chapter 1

summary: optimus and ironhide encounter something surprising. not a 'replacement' fic.

disclaimer: don't own. don't sue.

warnings: i'm a very odd person...

Compromises

To say that Optimus and Ironhide were surprised when the very Decepticon they'd been looking for pulled out of a hidden ditch, fishtailed his fender right in front of Prime's grill, then took off down the empty road would be a vast understatement. To their credit, they recovered well, and gave chase. By that time, Barricade was barely visible.

Personally Optimus doubted they could have kept sight of Barricade, except the Decepticon was going just slow enough that the two heavy Autobots could catch up. Ironhide was cussing and yelling out threats detailing what he'd do when he caught up with the 'Con. Optimus couldn't really spare the processing power to tell him to mind his language. The thought that Barricade was leading them into a trap occurred to him and he sent a comm message to Ratchet and Bumblebee.

Up ahead, Barricade turned off the road toward a canyon. Prime and Ironhide followed. The Decepticon spun around to a stop, his fender facing the canyon and the loud growl of his engine dropped to a moody idle.

Hot metal pinged as the two Autobots crowded the other up to the canyon. They stared at Barricade. Barricade stared at them.

Finally Ironhide got fed up with staring and began his transformation sequence. Barricade's engine roared back to life -- he scraped Prime's side almost playfully and his sirens whooped with excitement as she slid neatly between the two.

Cussing, Ironhide slammed himself back into his vehicle mode, pulled the sharpest U-turn a Topkick could and sped after the sneaky 'Con. It took Optimus to recover and turn his truck mode around.

When he did, it was just in time to see Barricade drop back next to Ironhide and scrape gently against him, then flip around so that he was speeding in front of the Topkick in reverse whooping his sirens in what sounded suspiciously like laughter. Optimus stalled in surprise. Suddenly Barricade swerved out of the road and shifted out of reverse, coming back toward Optimus.

Coming to a halt, he transformed -- it would be easier to change direction and pursue from his primary form than from the form of a Peterbilt. He drew his gun.

But Barricade seemed to think the chase was over. He skidded to a sideways stop in front of Optimus's feet and shut off his engine, sirens still whoo-whoop!ing -- Barricade's version of breathing heavily in excitement. Ironhide slammed to a stop be hind the Decepticon and transformed, cannons whirring to life even before he was entirely in his primary form. Barricade sat there, sirens quieting, to all appearances content to be under the guns of two Autobots. Optimus gestured to his weapon specialist to hold his fire. He grumbled, but obeyed.

There was still no sign of a trap -- with the exception of the empty canyon the Decepticon had backed himself against earlier and the ditch he'd pulled out of first, there was nothing here. A seeker would be able to get within firing range fast enough for an ambush, but that was true anywhere. Nothing with a land based alt form would be sneaking up on them. Ratchet an Bumblebee were even close enough by now to help if they were attacked.

"What do you want?"

Barricade shifted a bit then began to roll off the road in reverse, slowly enough that it would be hard to take as either and attempt to escape or an attack -- he was looking for space to transform. Optimus le him, though with Barricade in primary mode this could be much more dangerous.

The transformation was slow, almost artistic -- though if artistry was the aim it was obvious he hadn't practiced enough to even be considered an amateur. The potential was there, however, as the Decepticon did manage enough control over his sequence to offline weapons that should have been activated during the sequence. It wasn't quite a surrender, but it was hard to interpret as anything other than a declaration of non-violent intent.

Fully transformed, Barricade tilted his head to one side.

"What's crackin', little bitches?"

fini (but up for adoption)

notes: this was supposed to be part of a much longer fic written in response to the "jazz's spark ends up in a human" fics that are popping up. then the first parts of "replacement: roads" started chewing on my brain and i lost interest in this. then i kinda glanced at it again and decided to type it and put it up for adoption.

my only conditions are that i get told so i can read it, and that both this piece and the conversations between jazz and barricade i'll be posting in a minute be included in the new fic. 


	2. Conversations

summary: conversations between jazz and barricade

disclaimer: barricade is probably very happy to know i don't own transformers and have no official ability to influence his life

warning: none

Conversation 1 -- appearances

"C'mon 'Cade. It won't hurt y' a bit. What about silver?"

"No."

"What's wrong with silver? I like silver."

"I don't care."

"You're pretty conspicous as you are. You could at least change the decals -- they're so not kosher."

"No."

"I could change 'em for you."

"Do so and I will find a way to kill you. Again."

"Well fine'den. But no callin' th'other 'Cons."

"What does one have to do with the other?"

"Nothin'. But it's m'price. S'long as y'don't go an' rejoin the Decepticons, I won't mess with your decals. Just 'cause I might tolerate lookin' like a 'Con, don't make us one."

"Starscream's an overly emotional fool."

"Knew you'd see it my way 'Cade."

Conversation 2 -- Music

"Stop that infernal racket."

"Wha's wrong 'Cade?"

"You. That noise you are making is interrupting my recharge cycle."

"'M bored, 'Cade, this place is too quiet. F'once I didn't mean to be annoyin'."

"I don't care. Just cease."

"C'n I play the radio while y' recharge?"

"Will you cease your humming?"

"Sure."

"Quietly then."

Conversation 3 -- Behavior

"I mean it. No humans."

"But 'Cade..."

"No."

"I like them."

"I don't."

"Ain't that the truth."

"If I wake from recharge on more time to find you assisting some squishy waif..."

"I'm jus' tryin' t' balance those wrecks y' cause durin' the day."

"And if I stop?"

"I'll be a bit bored, but I gues I could stop adoptin' the poor things."

fini

note: so who want's a plot bunny? he won't eat much, i promise. 


End file.
